Christmas Study
by Harlequin99
Summary: A little Christmas surprise from your friends from the Study Series by Maria V Snyder. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! Just a little pressie from me you could say xD This was originally meant to be a oneshot but obviously being me, it is turning into a story. But it worked out good 'cos I wanted to get it out in plenty of time for chrismtas xD **

**I was in a rush to get this finished - so there maybe many mitakes in editing, writing, etc. So please let me know in a review or message if you think anything needs improving or changing. **

**I'd like to thank everyone for their support in my current story "Valek's Poison Study", especially deceptionist since I have got many amazing ideas for this story and many more Poison Study fanfics. **

**This fanfic is set in Poison Study, after the Brandy meeting, so Yelena and Valek aren't together YET! (spoiler) haha  
**

**Anyway enough said, enjoy reading and I'm sorry this chappie is very short, the next one will be longer and in Valek's POV which I find easier writing since that's the character I am used to writing for. **

**Happy Christmas (even if it is only november) **

**Harlequin x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the study series and its characters *sobs*, the plot is my own and I have made a few references to poison study  
**

* * *

Although in Ixia, snow does not fall very often in the southern Military Districts and I wanted to make the most of it. The Christmas charm was emphasised by the snow and was spreading rapidly through the castle like an infectious disease. After tasting the Commander's breakfast and visiting the baths, I decided to take a walk before lunch after I had spent most of the morning gazing longingly out of the windows at the snow covered gardens.

Once out in the snow I felt at peace, as I walked around admiring the sights. The snow had draped the earth in a thick blanket, leaving it in a warm embrace. Snow and frost had embraced the intricate lace of delicate spider webs, leaving them glistening in the sunlight. The small pond had frozen over and the trees were bare to the icy cold. They had lost their leaves last season, leaving a vast array of yellow and orange leaves, which were now buried deep under the soft snow.

After roughly half an hour, the bitter cold started to hit me even if I was wrapped tightly in my thick cloak. As I started to walk back to the castle, something cold and hard hit my shoulder. I spun around quickly, suspecting attack, only to find Janco holding a snow ball, grinning from ear to ear.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I rushed for cover behind a tree, so I can build my weapons without getting attacked. Satisfied with my handmade weapon, I emerged from behind the tree armed with my snowball. Janco wasn't there; I spun around searching for him, suspecting attack. Another snowball hit me hard in the centre of my back. I spun to see Janco looking mighty pleased with him, armed not with two but three snowballs.

"This means war!" I shouted to him. I aimed my snowball to his head but he dodged, it smashed into the tree behind him, exploding into clouds of snow.

"Bring it on!" he laughed, throwing a ball towards me. I dodged and took refuge behind another tree as I made my ammunition.

When I walked out he had disappeared again, I walked around carefully, running from tree to tree, whilst fearing attack. Finally, I spotted him crouched behind a tree, adding to his mountain of snowballs. Cheater! He had been planning this all along!

Seeking revenge, I snuck up behind him before slamming my snowball on his head, that's got to hurt I thought. Caught unaware, he didn't have time to dodge. I took the opportunity while he was down to grab handfuls of the snowballs he had prepared.

"Hey" he shouted, running after me.

He ran after me with an expression full of determination and anger, I couldn't help but laugh as I hid behind a tree. "I never said I fight fair!" I joked in response.

I ran from tree to tree until I was standing behind him. I aimed and hit him square in the back. He spun around quickly to face me. I laughed as I dodged his throw by running behind the nearest tree.

Half way through our fight it started to snow, we laughed and played some more before it turned into a blizzard. I realized why I had started to go back to the castles warmth before I was attacked by Janco. I wrapped my coat tightly around me while shivering violently. The last thing I remember was Janco calling my name in concern before it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Valek  
**

I rushed to the war room, I was late again, although I am not tasting the Commander's food anymore, he still expects me to arrive on time when we are dining with guests.

Once I arrived the Commander stared at me in annoyance.

"Sorry I'm late, sir." I apologized before walking to my chair to his right. Since it was Christmas the Commander orders there to be high quality food for himself, advisors and any General's or guests. The food smelt amazing and soon my stomach grumbled quietly in anticipation, I didn't realize I was this hungry. After putting a large piece of Turkey in my mouth greedily, I looked up to the Commander. He was still looking at me in annoyance, I realized my mistake, as I was late I assumed that he had already said his speech. A quick glance around the table at the other advisors and General's dining with us showed them eating their dinner silently. I looked back at the Commander in confusion, before I noticed his plate of food in front of him, untouched. I looked to the back of the room, where Yelena would dine, she was not there. No wonder he was angry, but Yelena has never missed a meal in her whole time as a food taster. I started to worry, where was she? I worried even more when the thought of her being attacked struck me.

"Where is she Valek?" he asked in annoyance.

"I don't know sir. It is unlike her to not attend dinner." I voiced my thoughts.

"You better hope she has a good reason for this Valek" he spoke louder this time, causing Generals and Advisors to look up from their food in interest.

"Yes sir. I will taste your food, and then I will go and look for her." I reached toward his plate and done my fastest taste ever. When I was satisfied it was free of Poisons I placed it back in front of him, before making a fast exit.

I raced back to my suite, thoughts running round my mind of her getting attacked, killed, what will I do without her?

"Valek!" a panicked shout interrupted my thoughts; I spun around to find Janco carrying an unconscious Yelena. Please don't be dead, I prayed.

Red hot fury rushed through my veins. "What the hell happened? Give her to me!" I shouted. The woman I loved, the one I couldn't live without, hung as a dead weight in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around her as I tried to switch her weight from him to me. Once he seemed satisfied that I had her safely, he explained quickly "Sir, we were playing in the snow. A blizzard came and she started shivering and collapsed. I didn't know what to do; I was on my way to the infirmary when I saw you." I noticed he was pale as bone, from both the cold and the worry.

I knew what I had to do; I started to run towards my suite, in the opposite direction to the infirmary. I barely noticed Janco following me until he asked me where I was going.

"What are you trying to do kill her? Take her to the infirmary! They can save her!" he shouted at me. I lost it. No way was I trying to kill her. I was doing anything but trying to kill her. How dare he think like that, I may be an assassin but I won't kill Yelena!

"How dare you think that I am trying to kill her!" I fired back, "I grew up in MD-1. I know what I'm doing!" Realizing that this quarrel was delaying getting Yelena warm, I continued to run, this time Janco followed me silently.

The guards looked on in alarm as I ran past them and unlocked the door to my suite. I knew I will have to bribe them to keep them from spreading rumours. Although I had a bad feeling that all the servants already know, judging by how gossip spreads like wildfire.

I blocked that out as I needed to focus on saving Yelena's life. I gently placed her on the couch, before running into her room and grabbing the sheets from her bed. I chucked them over her before running upstairs to my room. I stripped my bed of its sheets before running to the closets to grab extra blankets. I rushed the stairs and spread each one over her.

"Go to the laundry room and grab every sheet and blanket you can find. Then go to the kitchen and get some hot tea." He nodded. "Go!" I shouted at him when I saw him hesitate at the door, looking back at Yelena in concern.

I turned to the fire and I rushed to get it lit. When I was satisfied, I turned back to Yelena. She looked pale and fragile. I noticed that some of her hair had fallen in her face during the struggle. Carefully, I reached out a hand to brush it away from her face.

My family lived in Icefaren Province, now named MD-1, the coldest district in Ixia. Me and my older brothers' were constantly spending too much time in the cold, and frequently got hypothermia. I remember the time when I was 7 years old, my brother Alexi, who was 4 years older than me got a bad case of hypothermia. My father and 2 older brothers had gone with him on a business trip, so it was just me and my mother taking care of Alexi. We would take it in turns to keep watch and my mother taught me how to care for him.

My heart panged with pain as I remembered my family, I regret leaving them but I had to. It was the only way to get my revenge, to kill the king. I blocked out these thoughts, this was no time to reminisce in my memories, especially those that caused me great pain. Yelena needs me now and I will do my best to save her. She can't die. I won't allow it.

* * *

A knock at the door intruded my thoughts; jumping to my feet I was surprised to see one of the guards at the door "Sir, I have two men wanting to see you. They gave the names Ari and Janco. They said it was urgent."

"Let them in." I wasn't surprised that Janco had brought Ari. I know how close they are with Yelena. _Much _too close I thought. Damn it Valek! Now is not a time to get jealous.

"How is she?" they both asked. I grabbed the sheets from Janco and the tea from Ari.

"I'm confident she will pull through. I just need to keep her warm. It may take up to 2 weeks for her to recover, then a further week before returning to work." I explained. I left out the part that if she doesn't gain consciousness by tomorrow there's little hope.

"You're sugar coating it. Tell us the truth. Now" Ari commanded. Janco glanced at him, surprised and worried at him for speaking to me that way, but it remained unvoiced. I'm guessing that Ari is mad at him. I'm mad at Janco too, what he was thinking playing with Yelena out in the snow for that long, he should have taken her back to the castle as soon as she started to get cold, but I also know how Yelena stays quite about her problems so he probably never realised she was cold 'til it was too late. Stop making excuses for him! I chastised myself. Look at what he has done to the one you love, you shouldn't be making excuses for him, and because of him you may lose your meaning of living. God sake Valek! I thought, stop being so melodramatic! You love her but she doesn't love you, get over it.

I sighed. "If she doesn't gain consciousness before tomorrow there will be little chance that she will pull through."

Ari and Janco stared at me in shock. Janco decided that moment to talk "How do we get her to wake up?"

I sighed again. "You can't _make _someone gain consciousness; they do it of their own accord. Her body got so cold that it shut down, the only way to _help _her wake up is to keep her warm."

They nodded in understanding and Ari walked towards Yelena. I watched as he knelt down and stoked her hair, he whispered something to her. This gentle act seemed so surreal for a man of Ari's size and build.

They offered to take watch of Yelena while I informed the Commander and assigned another advisor to taste the Commander's food. Only in emergencies do we rely on high members of staff to taste for poisons. But since Yelena is very ill and I need to keep a close eye on her, there is no way that either of us can taste the Commander's food.

I walked quickly to the Commander's office, where I assumed he would be. I was feeling incredibly nervous every second I spent away from Yelena, Ari and Janco didn't have the knowledge that I do with hypothermia. I just hoped I wouldn't be too long.

Without thinking I opened his door without knocking, luckily he wasn't talking to anyone important. He looked up at me in alarm.

"Valek, I hope you have come with a good reason for Yelena failing to attend lunch." He studied my face for a moment, what he saw there must have made him ask "what happened?" his voice turning from annoyance to concern in a matter of minutes.

"Sir, she is very ill. She has got a bad case of hypothermia. I will be caring for her until she is well enough to be on her own." I tried to speak slowly as I urged to tell him as quickly as I can, so I can return to Yelena as soon as possible.

"What happened? And it isn't your job to take care of her. It's the medic, that's what we pay them so much for." He said with an annoying calmness.

"She was playing with Janco, one of the guards she is close friends with. A blizzard came and she passed out. I've got her in my suite, I will take care of her, I know what she needs and I know that she would prefer it to the infirmary, sir" I replied, however much I tried I could not sound calm.

"Valek," he said sternly "we pay the medics to care for the ill, whatever you like to think differently they do know more than you, they are trained to cope in all medical situations and to save lives, where you are trained to do the opposite. Do not think that I will allow you to take time off work to care for her when someone else can."

I lost my patience. "Sir, I know how well trained the medics are, but there is nothing in the infirmary to help patients with hypothermia. l grew up in MD-1, I have my experience in this illness. What Yelena needs is warmth, I have a fire in my suite and I have already collected a large amount of sheets. I know what I am doing sir. I will have my work sent to my suite, where I can work whilst caring for her. I am going to assign Lex to taste your meals until she is well enough for me to leave her."

"Valek, I trust your judgement but I honestly don't see why you can't leave her with the medics or have the medics come to your suite."

I cut him off, "How could I trust a medic in my suite while I am away and Yelena unconscious?"

"Then let her stay at the infirmary, surely you don't care that much what Yelena would prefer? If it saves her life isn't that enough?"

"Sir, I have dealt with this illness many times throughout my childhood, I know what to do and I trust myself in my ability to make Yelena survive. Lex can taste your food and I can do as much work as possible in my suite. The power twins will be happy to take over if anything happens and I have to leave the suite."

"Fine, I know you not going to give in. But any money needed to pay the advisor to taste my meals are coming out of your wages understand?"

"Thank you sir, I understand."

"Good. Your dismissed, inform Lex then get back to Yelena, I know you're anxious to see her."

I stood to leave the office, choosing to ignore what the Commander could be suggesting in his latter comment. The Commander stopped me just as I reached for the door.

"Oh and Valek, if you fail then I will reassign another advisor to train the next food taster."

I shivered at the way he said the next food taster, implying that me failing meant Yelena dying. "Yes sir." I bit back any comment I could spit back at him and left the room. As I worked my way around the desk toward Lex, I thought about what he had said, I wouldn't let her die, not because I would lose my job as trainer of food taster, to be honest that has only been a hassle ever since I started it and would be more than happy to never have to do it again, but I want Yelena to live because I need her. I love her. God Valek, I thought, stop being so melodramatic!

Lex looked up as I stopped at his desk. "How can I help you sir?" he asked.

"Our food taster is unable to work, and I am needed to take care of her. Are you free to taste the Commander's meals for the next few weeks? Don't worry you will get a bonus for it" I stopped myself from using Yelena's name, knowing that not everyone knows her from first name. I also hoped that he would he free to take her place, since there are only a few advisors trained in the art of detecting poisons. I added in the extra money because I knew it would win him over. He has a family so he'd jump at any opportunity to raise extra money for them.

"No sir. I will be more than happy to help."

"Good. You will start at today's dinner."

"Yes sir."

At that I left, rushing to get back to Yelena since I had spent longer than I had expected arguing with the Commander. I realized that I had left the power twins alone in my suite, normally I wouldn't trust anyone other than Margg and Yelena in my rooms, but for some reason I trusted them.

Once I finally entered my suite I found them sitting on the floor beside Yelena, they stopped talking to each other and stood up, expecting me to dismiss them.

"The Commander has agreed to let me stay here to look after her. If I have to leave the suite I will inform you so you can look after her in my absence."

"Yes sir, if you need anything you know where we are." Ari replied.

"Good. You can go now, I expect you're wanted down in the barracks." I want some time with Yelena, and I can use the time whilst she is unconscious to get some work done.

"Yes sir, let us know if anything happens." Janco said quietly.

He didn't have to say it, but I knew what he implied. And judging by how his usual jokey self was reduced to silence and quiet questions, I knew that he was going to have a rough few days, knowing that it was his fault Yelena is in this state.

Once they left, I checked Yelena's forehead before settling at my desk to complete the work I had started earlier. I worked until late into the night, fatigue was wearing in but I resisted, I had to stay awake for Yelena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello 2010 and Hello a very late update xD  
**

**I was planning to get this finished by Christmas 2009, but that clearly didn't happen. This story wasn't going the way I had planned so I didn't feel the urge to put in any effort to continue. I should have made more time for this story but with 2 more stories and school work, and recently a boyfriend yay, i've been up to my neck in distractions and things that seemed more important. **

**BUT i'm planning to do more work on my fanfics, and I plan to get this story finished very soon. So keep your eyes open for many new chapters up shortly. **

**This is only a short story, or so I had planned so only a few chapters left. **

**I guess as it's passed Christmas the spirit has gone, but it's very snowy in England at the moment so maybe that will help with my inspiration hehe :D **

**Enjoy and please tell me what you think and where I can improve :D **

**Harlequin x **

* * *

_Reyad is back, he is standing there with an evil grin on his face. _

_Panic._

_I froze. _

_Adrenaline pumped through my veins._

_I ran. _

_No where to hide. _

_Don't look back. _

_I know he's behind me. _

_I can hear his heavy breathing on the back of my neck. _

_Goosebumps._

_I shiver. _

_My legs ache from fatigue. _

_Pain. _

_Ignore._

_Keep running. _

_Lungs running out of air. _

_Gasping for breath. _

_Choking. _

_Gasping. _

_Pain. _

_Ignore. _

_Keep running. _

_Reyad's hand grabs back of shirt. _

_Run faster. _

_He loses grip. _

_Keep running. _

_Get away. _

_No where to hide. _

_Help. _

_Valek. _

_I need him. _

_He's gone._

_I stop. _

_Reyad shoves me to the ground. _

_Punishment. _

_Pain._

_Death. _

I gasp for breath, breathing in as much air as possible. my throat burned in the effort but I ignored it.

I sense someone beside me but I'm too scared to move.

Too terrified to open my eyes to see who it is.

I know who it is.

Reyad.

Everywhere I go he is there.

Even when I am dead I cannot escape him.

A cold hand touched my forehead and I flinched away. I tried to push myself further away but a padded cushion prevented me from going anywhere.

Trapped.

I open my eyes, expecting to see the same sick grin I always see. Instead I see sapphire blue eyes.

Valek.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry it took me ages to update! and I'm sorry again that the chapter is really short but I promise the next chapter will be better :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Maria V Snyder, you know the drill. **

**I will try and update again very soon! **

**Harlequin x  
**

* * *

A loud gasp from behind me made freeze in horror, snapping to action I rushed to Yelena's side.

She breathing was loud and fast, like she was running away from something or someone, nightmares are another symptom of the illness caused by the fever.

I pressed the palm of my hand lightly to her clammy forehead.

_She was boiling._

Although I was glad that the fever means the end of the illness, I was also scared because this is the part where many don't survive. She can't die. I can't live the same without her now.

Green eyes looked at mine. I felt my heart skipped a beat, but I restrained myself from getting too excited because though she was conscious there is still a chance of her.... I couldn't bring myself to say it.

I grabbed the now dry cloth that was resting on her forehead and dashed to the pitcher I kept on the balcony. The cold water should help the fever die down.

I rushed back to her side, not liking to be away from her even for a minute, and placed the cold cloth gently on her forehead. She let out a weak gasp at the cold cloth against her hot skin, before sighing in relief.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her gently, even though I knew in the pit of my stomach what the answer would be.

"Hot." She whispered faintly, her voice was strained and exhausted.

"The fever will go soon." I replied. "Go back to sleep and you'll feel better when you wake up." She looked exhausted and being tired will only make the illness worse. She needs to rest in order to survive.

"Don't go." She pleaded, her green eyes searching mine, but there was no need, I wouldn't have left even if she had asked me to.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

Satisfied with my answer, she gave into her exhaustion and shut her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So here it is, the last chapter of this story. **

**Sorry it has taken me so long, with leaving school my life has been a bit hectic recently, but now i've got 2 months off, full of writing! yay (: **

**I have to say a massive thanks to kArL-aLeX-gEoRgE for being the beta for this chapter, she's helped alot and most of this work belongs to her! so thank you! (: **

**I hope you like it, please review **

**Harlequin x **

**P.S. Valek's Poison Study will be updated very soon, my beta has exams at the moment so I want her to focus on them at the moment. Thank you for being so patient (for both stories) and I will update as soon as I can (: **

**P.P.S. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited(is that a word?) and alerted this story so far. I really hope you like the ending!  
**

* * *

**Yelena POV**

I woke up to a bright room. The light blinded me and I squeezed my eyes shut as pain suddenly pounded through my head.

I felt something cold press against my forehead, and I pulled it off. I heard someone stir beside me and looked up to see Valek sitting in a chair he had placed next to my bed. I wondered how I had gotten in my room.

I watched as he stood and walked over to me, sitting on the edge of my bed, he poured me a glass of water from a pitcher on my bedside table. He looked almost as tired and in pain as I felt. I remembered asking him not to leave while I slept, so I suspected that his pain was from sitting in that uncomfortable chair for so long.

I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until I took a small sip of the water. Soon I had gulped down the whole lot. Valek didn't seem surprised, or if he was, he didn't say anything. He just watched me with concern before asking how I was feeling.

"I'm fine," I lied and I was certain that he knew it. But again, he didn't say anything and just looked at me with concerned eyes.

"I'll get the medic," he said and made to get up. I grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Don't. There's no need, I'm really fine. I've got a small headache, but it will pass." He looked at me, surprised that I had admitted my uncomfort.

He still looked sceptic, but he just poured me another glass of water, saying it would help. I gulped it down hastily, and nearly choked.

"Get some rest Yelena," he said as took the empty glass from me and placed it on my table. Then he tucked the blankets back around me. I guess I must have chucked them off in my sleep. I shivered, but as the blankets wrapped around me I started to get warm again.

With one last look at me, Valek left the room. I stared at the door for a moment. I wanted to go after him, but fatigue finally caught up to me and my eyelids drooped heavily. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

In my dream, Reyad's whip bit into my back. I screamed. Pain exploded from the new wound. I felt like I weighed a ton, but I didn't dare so much as to sway. Any weakness and I would be whipped again. Reyad grabbed a fist-full of my hair and pulled me up onto my knees.

"No more disruptions," he commanded. I didn't ever remember what I had done wrong. All I could think of was the pain.

He pulled me back onto my bed and continued my punishment from where he had paused. All the while I screamed and jerked, trying desperately to get away from him. He didn't take any of my pleading to heart, completely ignoring me, while he had his fun. At that moment, I knew I was going to die. I felt so empty and I had no strength left.

Reyad left me alone in the dark, sobbing. I screamed for him to release me, but he didn't hear it, or if he did he ignored me again. I collapsed onto the cold, stone floor.

"Yelena," I heard someone say my name for the infinite time. I struggled to open my eyes. The blob that floated over me slowly metamorphosed into Valek. Without thinking, I reached out towards him.

**Valek POV**

Her small hand reached towards me, as if searching for something to hang onto. I had heard everything. Everything that filthy animal had done to her. To _my _Yelena. 'No,' I argued with myself. 'She isn't yours. She never will be. You are an assassin and nobody could ever love a killer.'

Never the less, I took Yelena's hand in mine and held it gently. It was warm and I never wanted to let it go. If I closed my eyes, I could pretend that she wanted me in the same way I wanted her and that she was enjoying the feeling of her tiny hand in mine. But she wasn't. I knew that much.

I opened my eyes to meet hers. She looked terrified. I immediately released her hand, thinking that this was the cause of her fear, but her troubled expression didn't disappear. Tears started running down her cheeks. She reached for my hand again, and I gladly gave it to her.

"Shh... don't be afraid. You're safe now," I reassured her. Not fully aware of my actions, I wiped her tears away with my fingertips.

She took my hand and pressed it to her cheek. I was worried, but not for her life. Her fever had died down and her body was keeping itself warm. I was worried, because I had heard her nightmare. I knew what Reyad – that sick bastard – had done to the woman I love.

I held her hand, but soon found that it wasn't enough. I needed to feel her in my arms to know that she was safe and sound. But there was a problem. She didn't love me. How was a supposed to explain to her that I wanted to hold her in my arms if she didn't have any feelings for me?

Yelena was looking at me, some unidentifiable emotion burning in her large green eyes. I moved my seat closer to the bed, wanting to be as close to her as possible without scaring her. Not only had she just made it through an illness, but she was under my care. I suddenly felt warm inside. I found that I liked having someone to depend on me. Not that it would stay that way for long. As soon as she was able to, Yelena would be back on her legs and completely independent. That was why I cherished the time that I took care of her. I loved her and I desperately wanted her to love me back. But that was impossible. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with her and do things that she would never forgive me for.

Instead, I just sat by her side and held her small hands tightly in both of my own. Neither of us spoke, but I knew that she was aware of the fact that I had heard her screams. From time to time, she would look away, as if embarrassed. When she had done this for the fifth time, I took her face between my hands and made her look at me.

"You don't have to be ashamed. What he did to you was wrong. He is the one at fault, not you. Had you told me sooner, I would have repaid you the time you spent in the dungeons."

"But I killed him," she whispered.

"And you had every right." I leaned in and kissed her forehead. When I pulled back, Yelena was looking at me, shock filling her face. Her breathing was ragged and uneven. A single glance into her eyes and I found them empty.

A void cut through my heart, confirming what I already knew; she didn't love me. I pulled back and tucked the blankets around her. I glanced once more at her beautiful face and left her to get some rest.

**Yelena POV**

He had kissed my forehead! I couldn't believe it. Surely it was just a comforting gesture, but it left me longing for more. My mouth was tingling with desire as his lips touched my skin. My mind had gone temporarily blank, unable to register what had just happened. Still thinking about the feeling it left me with, I fell into a deep, happy slumber.

When I awoke, for some reason, I felt sick. My stomach unexpectedly rebelled and I vomited onto the floor.

"Valek," I called weakly. No answer. "Valek, please," I called. I felt like I was going to pass out.

I stood on shaky legs and walked out of the room. I had to support myself with the doorframe as my legs were threatening to give way underneath me and my head was spinning. I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared. "Valek," I called out again. I was so dizzy. I made it to the staircase on the other side of the room and called one last time, "Valek, please, I need help." And then I collapsed.

**Valek POV**

I thought I heard something. I stopped the wheel in my studio and listened. "...need help." Then a soft thump before silence. I was on my feet in an instant. Something was wrong with Yelena. How could I have been so stupid? Leaving her all alone downstairs.

I found her at the bottom of the stairs, lying unconscious on the floor. I quickly moved to her side and checked her pulse. That seemed to be all right. I picked her up, to find her clothes and face sticky with vomit. I carried her back to her room, but her bed and floor where soaked with her vomit.

It was late out and I was just as tired as she was, so instead of changing her sheets, I carried her upstairs to my room. I lay her on my bed and searched through my drawers. I couldn't leave her in those disgusting clothes. I searched frantically, until I found it. At the back of the last drawer, my mother's nightgown. It was plain white and bigger than any of Yelena's clothing, but it was sized for a woman and it would fit Yelena better than anything of mine.

I moved to sit beside Yelena and looked at her. If she was to wake up, she would feel violated and I would never be able to live with myself. Very gently, I reached for the front of her nightgown. I undid the buttons, but made sure the material still covered her body. I looked to her face. When certain that her eyes were still closed, I gently pulled the dress off her body. She wasn't wearing any undergarments.

I sucked in a breath when I saw how perfect she was. Round hips, lean legs, a tiny waist and full breasts. Her body, like her soul, was beautiful, and both would never be mine.

I looked up and my worst nightmare became reality. Yelena's eyes were open. And she was looking right at me. I prayed that, by some miracle, I would die at that moment, or Yelena fell back unconscious, but neither was going to happen. The woman I loved sat up and looked around. Then she looked back at me, her eyes pleading.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered. "I'll give you anything you want. But please don't rape me."

I blinked. And then pain stabbed through me. Of course, what else was she going to think? She had fallen unconscious and woke up to find that I had undressed her. "I'm not going to hurt you," I managed to choke out. "You were all messy and I was going to change you, but you weren't wearing anything under..." I trailed off when I saw the way she was looking at me. Something burned in her eyes.

Then she leaned forwards and pressed her lips to mine. 'I have to be hallucinating', I thought, but she was there, real and in my arms. Her lips were warm and soft against mine- just like I had imagined. She was hesitant at first but as soon as I kissed her back the kiss filled with intense passion and lust.

I pushed her back onto the bed and did what I had wanted before, without the fear that she would reject me. I was worried that after Reyad she would be terrified and I was willing to take it slow. But she was just as eager as I was and soon our bodies became one. We became drunk in each other's pleasure. She was mine and there was nothing anyone could say or do about it.

I opened my eyes. My back was stiff from falling asleep in a wooden chair. Yelena was asleep in her bed, recovering from hypothermia. I looked around.

Dreaming. I had only been dreaming.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it's the very common dream ending, but it ties in well with the book and it's quite similar to my one-shot Intrusion. **

**Please review! (:  
**


End file.
